Demons of New Earthland
by NewMusic098
Summary: Fairy Tail has activated the Fairy Sphere once more. But it took 500 years to wear off! A dragon slayer's grief after losing his beloved Celestial Wizard has caused him to do something drastic; to wait for her.. 500 years worth of waiting! Will his wait bear fruit, or will he suffer forever? Rated T. Rating may change... If I feel like it! XD
1. Sadness in the Eyes of a Demon

_Disclaimer: No Fairy Tail members were harmed during the making of this story... I think.. XD_

_**Demons of New Earthland**_

_Written by NewMusic098_

**Prologue:**

**Sadness in the Eyes of a Demon**

_The town was small, but the rustling and bustling of people make it seem livelier than any other town. The people were happily exchanging conversations, merchandise and other goods with smiles on their faces. Though through those smiles, you can see fear and terror inside._

_"Here you go, ma'am!" a merchant said as he handed the woman with pink, curly hair in front of him a bundle of vegetables. The woman looked distracted, staring at a distance. "M-ma'am?" the merchant called again. This caught the woman's attention and looked at the merchant startilingly._

_"O-oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, my good man. Silly thoughts." she chuckled. The man chuckled back and they exchanged the goods for money. The woman bowed slightly and walked away from the merchant._

_As she was making her way back to her home, she passed by an open space of dirt and rubble. She glanced at it and stopped. She never did get why the mayors of the previous generations and the mayor right now wouldn't want to remove the rubble that has been there for the last 500 years, but she wouldn't want to rebel. The woman kept a good long glance at the large debris, scanning anything that held importance to it. She saw a banner, ripped to shreds. Possibly from the fall of the building that stood there all those years ago. The sign on the banner was all it took for the woman to stare in shock._

Fairy Tail...

_That was the name written under the sign. The woman actually read about this before, and was quite amazed that she was living under the same town as this legendary guild. Curiously, the woman began to walk towards the debris. She held her head up high as she looked everywhere. And without realizing it, she was going deeper and deeper inside._

_The light of the sun's setting rays were almost blocked by the fallen rocks, but they were somehow a structure since they never fell. She looked deeper inside, wishing to find some importance or reason that the leaders didn't want to disturb this place. And then, she saw it._

* * *

_In a clearing just a few feet away from her, stood two tombstones. She was actually surprised that there were tombstones here. And much more, there were a bundle of fresh flowers, all of different color. Some of which she has never seen before._

_"Tombstones..." she muttered. "But I thought this was a guild..?" She montioned closer to the tombstones, wondering who put it there. She knelt in front of them and she read the inscriptions._

'Fairy Tail Guild'

All of my nakama...

Rest in Peace...

_That was written in the first tombstone. 'So, this is like a memorial for them?' the woman thought. She smiled sadly. The person who made this was a good person. But she wondered if the person was dead. She ignored the grim thought and looked at the second tombstone._

'Lina Sakurano'

Beloved nakama

I'm sorry...

Rest in Peace...

_The woman felt like mourning for them all. She really didn't know any of them, but it felt like the words were touching her heart somehow. A single tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away. She clasped her hands together and offered a small prayer. Afterwards, she bowed and stood up. She started to walk back outside, glancing at the tombstones every now and then._

* * *

_As she reached the outside, it was already dark. The people had all disappeared. All except one. He was smoking in his pipe and was staring absent-mindedly out the woods from afar. The smoke was covering his face and his hands were shoved in his pockets. The woman could tell who he was at a single glance._

_"Mayor?" the woman called. The man with blonde hair looked up to her with shock and fear._

_"Rea?" the man asked. The woman known as Rea nodded and bowed curtly at the man._

_"Yes, it is me." she answered._

_"Why are you still out at this time of night? You know the rules..."_

_"Yes, yes." she sighed. "No one must be outside at the first sight of the night sky." she muttered. "I must have lost track of time."_

_"Where have you been?" the mayor asked. She smiled sadly and gestured towards the Fairy Tail Building's rubble._

_"I was praying for them all." she answered. The mayor smiled back and strode closer to her._

_"That is a nice thing to do." he said. The woman smiled again, then looked confused._

_"Mayor..." she called. The mayor raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "If no one is allowed to go outside at this time, what are you still doing here?"_

_"Ah..." he muttered. Then he stared back at the woods. "I'm waiting for him."_

_"Him?" she repeated. The mayor nodded, but didn't look at her._

_"...Rea?" he called. He heard her hum in question. "Do you...believe in magic?"_

_"Magic?" she asked. There was a short pause. "...At first, no. But then I saw the name written on the ripped banner. Is it true?"_

_"Yes..." he answered. "Only a few members survived up to this day."_

_"What?" Rea asked in shock. The guild existed almost 500 years ago! How can they still be alive after all that time? It was impossible. Surely, the mayor was kidding. But the serious tone he was gave sent chills down her spine. She gulped nervously as she tried to find words about the news._

_"But mayor!" she blurted out. "How is that possible? It's been 500 years since guilds existed! No one could survive that long!"_

_"That's true..." he muttered, still not looking at her. "But before, magic existed. So they find ways."_

_"W-what are you-" Rea was cut off when she heard a fierce roar. _

* * *

_It echoed through the whole town, but it was coming from the woods, far away from the town. The sound caused a flock of birds to fly away from it. Rea flinched slightly at the sound and cupped her ears, but she saw the mayor not even moving an inch._

_"He's coming." he said, finally looking at her._

_"Who is?" Rea asked, still in shock. Was that what the mayor was waiting for? It sounded scary! Never in all her life had Rea been trembling as much as this. She was a coward, but this was on a whole new level._

_"One of the members of Fairy Tail." he answered. He smiled and held a hand to her. "Don't be afraid. He won't hurt you." Rea nodded shakily and held out her hand. She was aided by the mayor as she stood up. When she stared at the towns entrance, she saw a shadowy figure approaching. A few moments later, the figure stepped into view of the light one of the townspeople held open as they hid under their beds. Rea's eyes widened in shock at the man._

* * *

_Looking from toe to head, he didn't look like a human at all. His feet were covered slightly by red scales, some being hidden by his white, knee-length trousers. His open vest revealed his toned and tanned abs. In his hands, that looked like claws that were also covered with red scales up to his arms, he was holding two boquets of flowers. The same kind that Rea saw on the tombstones._

_Behind him, his red tail was swishing left and right. His pink hair was also swaying as the cold evening winds blew by him. The scarf he wore also looked scaly, and was swaying violently. He had two horns attached at the edges of his forehead. Both small, and somehow resembling a demon._

_He stopped a few inches away from Rea and the mayor. Feeling her nerves, she hid behind the mayor, which caused the latter to chuckle._

_"It's alright, Rea." he assured. Rea looked slowly at the creature in front of them. She was astonished and almost shrieked when she looked at his face._

_It wasn't that scary, though. His fangs were sticking out a little and his onyx eyes narrowed into slits. Though you can see that in his eyes, he was almost... _sad.

_"Everyone's asleep." The mayor said, breaking the silent stare down. "You can go inside, now." The man, or demon, only nodded. He gave one last glance at Rea, who flinched, then made his way inside the piles of rubble that was Fairy Tail. As Rea watched the creature's retreating back, she felt her breath hitch._

_"Scary..." she muttered._

_"Yes he is." the mayor answered. "But he's not here to eat anyone or anything. He's just visiting his old friends." Rea looked up to him and he smiled sadly. Rea felt her eyes getting watery at the sentiment._

_"I'll walk you home." The mayor ushered a hand to her, which she gladly accepted, and both headed towards her home. After a short distance away from the pile of rubble, they heard a quiet wail. A wail of sadness. Rea's heart sunk to the ground. Even though she knew nothing of what happened, she knew that if he was a Fairy Tail member, one of the few that survives up to this day, he was surely suffering a lot._

_The mayor sensed her grief and squeezed her hand gently, assuring her that he'll be alright. She lowered her head and smiled sadly, a single tear rolling down her cheeks. How she wished she could help the sad demon._

* * *

A/N: Heyo~! ! ! XD

I'm sure you have a lot of questions! Like, 'Who is Rea?', 'Why was Lina shown as the only one with the seperate tombstone when the story was clearly categorized as NaLu?', 'And who was the person mourning for the loss of Fairy Tail... 500 freakin' years later?' So many questions, ask away! And I'll be happy to answer! ^^ This is also the only general view that doesn't include Fairy Tail members!

So, do you like it? Is it intruiging? Support it then! XD If your supporting, why don't you throw in my other story 'Fairy Homes', huh? Haha! Just need 12 more reviews! ^^

Anyway, Ja ne~


	2. He Realized

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and I'll be damned if he gave it up to me! XD_

_**Demons of New EarthLand**_

_Written by NewMusic098_

**Chapter 1:**

**He Realized**

* * *

_**500 years ago...**_

"Natsu, slow down!" a whiny blonde cried.

"No way!" Natsu laughed. "Your too slow, Lucy!"

"Aye!" his blue-furred cat partner agreed. At that, Lucy's eye twitched and glared intently at the fast-pacing Dragon Slayer.

"Damn it, Natsu!" the blonde exclaimed, earning a surprised squeak from the pink-haired teen and Happy.

"A-alright, geez... We'll slow down..." Natsu muttered. He turned his head at the cat and whispered, "Lucy's scary when she's angry."

"Aye..." the cat quietly replied.

"I can hear you, you know!" Lucy suddenly surprised them again, making the two jump back with mouths wide open for protest.

"I didn't mean it, Lucy!" the cat already defended. "It was Natsu! He made me do it!"

"Damn traitor cat!" Natsu shouted. "Don't you dare blame this all on me!" At that, Natsu started chasing his frantic feline friend around, Lucy following them closely behind. She couldn't help but giggle at the childish antics these two always manage to make in every mission they take; wether it be a dangerous one or a boring one, they were the ones to bring the fun.

The blonde giggled some more when Natsu cornered the poor cat on a tree. He was wiggling his fingers menacingly as a mischievous aura enveloped his body. But before things get too out of hand, Lucy put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, making him jolt and turn to her.

"I think that's enough, don't you?" Lucy asked him. Natsu frowned and furrowed his brows.

"No way!" he said. "He tried to snitch his way out! He needs to be punished!" Lucy pouted and put a hand on her hips, shifting her weight so only her right leg could support her.

"Natsu..." she said through gritted teeth. "We still have a mission to do! You can punish him however you like _after_ the mission, okay?" Natsu looked like he was thinking it through, cupping his cheek and giving out a thoughtful pout. He then ruffled his hair and groaned in defeat.

"Fine..." he huffed. "What's the mission anyway?" he asked, changing the subject. Lucy smiled and walked towards their destination. Natsu and Happy followed suite, completely forgetting about their 'crime and punishment' game. They were currently trekking a small mountain for the past thirty minutes, not even taking a break since they were in a hurry this time. They would have used the train but Lucy didn't have time for Natsu's dramatic dragging inside the train. She wanted the mission to be done fast and spend the rest of the day with her friends.

Sighing in content after breathing in the fresh mountain air, she took out a piece of folded paper from her pocket. The slightly burnt brown color of the paper confirms that it was a request paper. Either that, or Natsu just burnt another one of Lucy's novels. She unfolded the paper and stretched it up a bit before exposing it to the sun.

* * *

She cleared her throat before speaking, a little too over-prepared, but its what she does.

"Our mission is to find a stolen book for our client." she said. "The request here says that the book is really important and the client would reward us with 200, 000 Jewels."

"That sounds vaguely familiar..." Natsu commented, trying to put a finger on what mission they took that reminded him of this one. The only word that kept popping into his head was 'Melon'. Shrugging the thought away, he focused back on listening to Lucy.

"Since this book is important," he heard her say. "We have to do our absolute best not to destroy it. Alright, Natsu?"

"Yeah, yeah..." he yawned. "I'm bored~" Lucy frowned at his lack of interest and decided not to bother him with it, or they'll end up in another who-knows-how-long arguements.

"Maybe if we took the train..." Lucy sneered as silently as possible, but unfortunately, Natsu's enhanced hearing managed to pick it up clearly.

"T-train?" he groaned, images of the fast and furious transportation machine speeding and bumping whenever they hit a rocky path. He held his stomach as his cheeks puffed and his face turned greenish-purple. He plopped down the road, his body spasming lightly at the very thought of a train.

"Oh, come on!" Lucy sighed exasperately. "We're not even near a train station! Pull yourself together, Natsu!"

Natsu didn't respond, which made Lucy a bit irritated. She strode closer to him, and grabbed his arms to try and carry him. But, as she guessed, his body was heavier than hers. Not with fat, but with muscles. Muscles that she was now touching and are proven to be very rock-hard and sculpted perfectly. Then, Lucy blushed. Why was she thinking those kinds of thoughts? Especially from Natsu! She didn't want to think of him like that, but she just couldn't help it. She could feel her knees shaking, just by the feeling of him.

"A-alright, Natsu..." she tried to hide her stutter. "L-let's get you u-up. We need to go... finish the mission!"

She tried to lift him up, and managed to carry him on her back. She trudged forward with the extra weight on her body. Natsu's response now was to groan against her ear, making Lucy shiver and blush at the slightest movement of his body.

"Your making it worse~" Happy chimed, obviously amused by the two.

"Oh, would you just shut up!" Lucy yelled, dropping the Dragon Slayer like dead-weight. Natsu plumetted to the ground and landed with a loud thud, followed by a groan. Lucy realized what she did and cupped her mouth and look at Natsu.

"I'm sorry!" she said, her hand muffling her voice. She quickly went to Natsu as he rubbed his back, obiviously from the impact of the landing, and then sighed deeply in relief.

"You could have been more careful, you know?" the pink-haired teen said, giving her an annoyed look. "You dropped me off like I was baggage! Your mean~" he whined. The blonde just rolled her eyes in amusement before pouting at the Dragon Slayer.

"Get up, would you?" she asked, offering a hand to help her friend. "We need to finish this mission fast. I want to go and pay my rent!"

Natsu examined her hand with a pout, before grinning and accepting her help whole-heartedly. He dusted off some dust that dirtied his one-sleeved vest and trousers. Upon final examination, he gave a quick nod to Lucy and they moved on their way.

"Are we there yet?" Happy asked as he plopped down on Natsu's shoulder. "Not that I'm bored or anything, but I think we've been taking too long."

"I agree." Natsu replied half-heartedly. He looked up the sky to gaze at the white clouds from above, then did a quick side-glance to Lucy, who was currently rubbing her temples before scrutinizing her small purse. She pulled out a map neatly folded in five. He glanced back at the sky, thinking heavily about his 'newfound' view of their relationship.

* * *

He never did see Lucy as more than a friend _before_. But as he remembered their time in Tenroujima, he was really horrified of the possibilities that might happen when the Fairy Sphere wasn't activated. Of course he'd be worried for his fellow nakama, but what he felt with Lucy back then was on a whole new level. It was like his whole world revolved around her that very moment, and it just crashed when he felt Acnologia's fierce roar.

After that, and the seven year time-gap, he was still his happy-go-lucky self, but was more overprotective towards Lucy. He didn't like it when other guys talk to her, even their guildmates. And he especially didn't like the fact that Loke and some others tried to hit on Lucy more times than he can count, not that he can't count of course.

He didn't understand any of those weird feelings, until a certain brown-haired girl probed his mind the last time they met. That's when he finally realized, after the brunette told him, that he must have loved, scratch that, _love_ Lucy. All those weird, but fun things he did for her were starting to make sense.

That one time when he uprooted the giant Magnolia Sakura tree to make sure she wouldn't miss it was one proof. It was like his body was instinctively desiring to see his friend, -well, _mate_- as Lina put it, happy. He really didn't like seeing her all sad and gloomy, that much was true. But to suddenly know that his heart wished for more from his blonde best friend, his weird and funny Celestial Wizard? It was making all his denseness disappear and that made him panic, literally.

When he found out, he was thrashing his flaming body from table to chair to sofa, ruining the Dragon Tracker's rather refined furniture. After calming him down though, she made absolutely sure that Natsu wouldn't fail in getting his mate.

_"Don't tell her straight up, Natsu. Just remember what makes her happy, and use that to sneak your way in."_

The words of which he remembered coming from the brunette. He remebered other things she said, like how he shouldn't make her worry so much, and how to pique her interests so she could stay focused on what he was doing. It sounded like it would work, but he still needed her help if he wanted to claim Lucy as his own.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew by them, causing stray leaves to fly over Natsu's vision, some hitting his face. He didn't mind about the wind at all, but he smelled something faint that made him sick. It wasn't strong enough to track, and he doesn't have a lead to follow, so he couldn't dive into that. Plus, he was focused on this mission, too.

The wind finally stopped, and he side-glanced at the slightly crouching girl beside him, holding her skirt so it wouldn't sway violently and the map on her other hand. When she blinked and realized that the wind has stopped, she finally stood up straight and dusted herself before walking like nothing happened.

Just below the foot of the mountain, Lucy's brown eyes spotted a small, rundown village. Her eyes spotted a big, blackish-purple wooden house at the far end of the village. It was a normal, everyday, creepy household that it sent shivers down her spines. But, she didn't worry about it for now, she just wanted the mission to be done and over with.

"We're here!" she exclaimed, turning around to see an already running Natsu behind her.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. He skidded into a stop a few inches away from her. The blonde nodded and smiled.

"There, see?" she asked, gesturing to the small village. Natsu grinned widely at the thought of finishing the mission no sweat. But he still wondered about that nauseous scent that invaded his nasal senses once he got near the village. And that creepy house at the end of the village, the only one visible there, was giving off weird vibes that made his instincts arise to protect his friends, for the most part Lucy.

Now what will happen to them on this mission?

* * *

_**Approximately 3 hours before their mission had started...**_

_Lina was at her small apartment, sitting in a chair while holding up a cup of tea on her left hand, a small plate on her right. Beside her, Puggo was holding up some sort of manual within her vision._

_"Now," the small pig guardian said. "Try to lift your pinky." The brunette nodded slowly and nervously. She tried to lift her left pinky up as she held the teacup, but her finger suddenly cramped up, causing her to lose hold of the cup due to the pain._

_"Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing her pinky with her right hand, forgetting both objects that were now lying motionless in the air, even the tea itself. The floating objects found their way to the table before rearranging themselves. Puggo sighed exasperately and closed the manual tight and placed it to his side._

_"Geez," he started. "You were a princess, you dolt! Can't you at least learn how to be a proper lady?" The brunette glared at her small companion, before huffing and turning away._

_"It's not embedded in my blood that I should learn how to be a proper lady, now is it?" she asked. She then heard Puggo sigh once more before turning to him. She saw him lying down on his back, his paw rubbing his back as he dozed away._

_"Whatever..." he muttered. But before he could go to sleep, someone slammed their hands to their door. Puggo jumped in surprise and rushed over to Lina to hide. The girl blinked a few times, then tucked a loose strand of her hair to her ear, and finally stood up to check who that is._

_"Coming~!" the girl said as politely as possible since she didn't know who it was. She reached the front door and opened it, slightly taken aback at who it was._

_"Hiya!" the pink-haired Dragon Slayer said cheerfully to the brown-haired Dragon Tracker. The girl blinked a few times, then her eyes widened._

_"N-Natsu!" she stuttered. "H-how did you know I was here?" she asked. She had specifically reminded herself that she musn't tell anyone where she was living. So how could he-_

_"I sniffed you out." she heard Natsu say. The brunette sweatdropped, finally clicking that he was in fact, a Dragon Slayer. Sighing, she moved beside the door and gestured him in._

_"Well, come in. I guess..." she lowered her eyes in disturbance. She didn't know why Natsu was here or what was his purpose for being here. All she knew is that Natsu was with her, in her house. The pink-haired teen was examining her living room before slouching on a couch._

_"Nice place you have here!" he grinned. Lina did a quick nod before seating herself on the same couch as Natsu, but a distance still separates them._

_"Anyways," she started. "What are you doing here? Have you always had this habit of barging into other people's houses?" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow at the man beside her. "You shouldn't go around sniffing for people in the middle of the street, you know. People might think your crazy!"_

_"But I couldn't find you anywhere!" Natsu answered. "I needed to talk to you about something!" With that being said, he quickly turned his head to the other direction, a faint blush decorating his cheeks._

_"Hmm?" the girl raised a brow. "What is it?" She peered a sideways glance at the boy and found that he was blushing. Her eyes widened slightly, but she kept her own composure as she leaned in closer to examine his face._

_Natsu was having a hard time trying to tell her this. It wasn't like him to talk about things like this, especially with a girl. But, she was the only person he knew who can keep a secret of this level a secret. The other guys at the guild would cheer and celebrate and probably ruin the whole thing. He glanced sideways at the girl he was with, only to find that she was inches away from his face._

_He quickly moved back to the end of the couch, startled by the girl's giggle in response. Before he could talk though, she cupped his cheek and smiled gently at him._

_"Hold still." she said. "If your finding it hard to talk about it, why don't I see it for myself?" Natsu blinked in confusion, but nodded slight. The girl smiled before closing her eyes, telling Natsu to do the same._

_"Now," she whispered. "Think of the things you want to talk about..." She felt Natsu nod in her touch and proceeded to concentrate. Pouring a bit of magic power from her to him, she was able to enter his mind to see what he wanted to say instead of making him talk._

_She saw vivid pictures of him and Lucy, all during their missions and times together. The other's faces, like Gray's and Erza's, were a bit shaded and only his and Lucy's faces were seen. It was like a flashback of all the things they went through together, and at the same time, you could feel a warm and wonderful feeling as the memories began to get nearer and nearer to the present. When the memories finally played through, Lina was out of his mind and had a good distance away from him._

_Natsu opened his eyes to find that Lina and Puggo were at the other end of the couch, hiding behind a small pillow as Lina whispered something to the pig that made him smile. He raised a brow in confusion, which was responded by a half-hearted giggle._

_"Well?" he asked. "What do you think?" The girl looked at him with innocence before smiling._

_"I can honestly say that, you, Natsu Dragneel, are finally mature!" she exclaimed._

_"Let's go celebrate!" Puggo commented as he went to the kitchen to get food._

_"The hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked, irritated for being taken so lightly. "Start making sense!"_

_"Oh, alright." Lina muttered. "Long story short, your in love with Lucy." There was silence after that. Followed by a panicked shout._

_"WHAAAT?" Natsu shouted, fire coming out of his mouth. "M-m-me? I-in love? W-w-with Lu-Lu-Lucy! W-wha... H-how? I-I d-don't even..." he trailed off when he heard another giggle from the brunette._

_"Its the truth." she said. "And like Puggo used to tell me..."_

_"The truth shall set you free!" Puggo finished, coming back from the kitchen. He was carrying a box with sticks dipped in honey. He was currently muching on three as he went and sat on the table across the couch._

_"B-b-but, h-how?" Natsu asked, still in disbelief. "L-Lucy i-is a g-great fri-friend, b-but, h-h-how c-can I be in l-love w-with her?"_

_"Oh pssh..." Lina scoffed as she waved a hand at him. "Don't play dumb, or in your case, dumb-er... Tell me you hadn't noticed any strange feelings when your with Lucy. Come on, tell me." the girl dared._

_"W-well, I... I uh..." he trailed off and looked away. "N-no..." he muttered._

_"See?" she asked. "Now that that's all cleared up, you can finally prepare!"_

_"Prepare?" Natsu asked, quickly turning his attention back to the girl. "Prepare for what?"_

_"For the mating ritual, of course!" she giggled. At that, Natsu's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. Though you can barely see it when his body was on fire, burning the couch and the other furniture near it._

_"Hey!" Lina shouted as his fire reached a flower vase. "I just bought that!" Eventually, after making him calm down, the fire died and he was again nervously facing the girl in front of him._

_"S-so?" he asked. "W-what should I do?"_

_"Huh?" Lina inquired. "Wasn't everything supposed to be Plan T? Take everything head on?" she asked._

_"But not Lucy." he answered. "Lucy is... different. She's funny, she's kind, she's smart, she let's me sleep in her bed, she-"_

_"Alright, alright. I get it, sheesh." Puggo interrupted. "Well, what's holding you back, champ?"_

_"It's just..." he took a deep breath and looked straight at Lina. "What if she doesn't like me back? What if I ruin our friendship? You know how hard it is for a Dragon Slayer to find a mate, right?"_

_"Y-yeah..." the girl answered. "Do it once, your tied for life. No execption." Puggo nodded in agreement before sitting back down at the table._

_"Since you want to avoid those things..." Puggo started._

_"Don't tell her straight up, Natsu." Lina continued. "Just remember what makes her happy, and use that to sneak your way in."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked._

_"Well..." the group became indulged in their conversation, pausing every time they saw warning that Natsu would flare up again due to the 'heat' of the conversation. After a good half-hour, they finally finished and Natsu was heading out._

_"That's how you do it, alright?" Puggo stated. Natsu gave a quick nod before grinning._

_"Thanks, guys." he said. "I knew I could count on you two. Well, I owe you one!"_

_"Like hell you do!" Lina shouted. "You owe me a new couch, a new carpet, and a new vase! And I also expect you and Lucy to be together by the end of the month, you got that?" the brunette glared intensely at the man, making him shiver as her eyes gave a faint blue glow._

_"A-aye~!" he chirped, before racing out of her house to find Lucy so they could go on a mission._

* * *

**A/N: Weeeeeeeeh~! Chapter 1 of "Demons of New EarthLand" is here! It wasn't supposed to come out till this Sunday, but my nerves were getting to me and I needed something to relieve myself! Fan Fic! XD**

**What do you guys think? Was it good? Please R & R**

**Aanyway~, I know this isn't my style, but I'm going to give it a shot! Since all of my styles in my stories are different and all. I won't be PM'ing you anymore about the story. Maybe when you want to discuss to me something private, but all in all, I'll be replying to your reviews through here, 'kay?**

**Let's start!**

**inu no niichan = Thanks so much! ^_^ I'm so glad you like my story and you think it's interesting! Well, here is the next chapter, and I hope you like it, too! Thank you so much for reviewing~!**

**HinaSnowBastia = And so I did. :P Hahaha XD Thanks for the very informative review~! Haha**

**Lady Kuroneko 051 = Yay! *claps hands* I got praised again! XD Just kidding. Anyway, here is the next update! Wahaha! I know I've answered your questions before, but next time, I'll be writing them here, okay? Thanks for reviewing~!**

**lovefairytail007 = Yeah, I'm sad too. :'( But it's gotta happen if Natsu and Lucy would have a happy ending, right? Haha XD Anyway, thank you for reviewing~! :D**

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya = *looks around the place* There she is! Oh, wait, wait... It's not. It was just an old lady! Haha XD Anyway, does this chapter answer your question? Haha anyway, thanks for reviewing~!**

**IamaPegasusDEALWITIT = So glad you loved it! :D Well, here's the update! Hope you like it, too! Thanks for reviewing~!**

**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx = Thank you so much for reviewing~! And hopefully, I filled up most of the questions that ran through the author's note. :D**

**Fey Beauty = Well, here's the update! Waaah! XD Thanks for complimenting the story~! And thanks for reviewing, too~!**

**FunkistReader = Yes, Natsu is the monster! *evil laugh* As for the other questions, I can't really answer that now! Hehe... But please be patient! I'll be clearing those questions soon enough, I hope. XD Thanks for reviewing~!**

**That's all! Whew, this was a lot of hardwork! Haha! And I'm so glad that I could find time for it! Our computer actually got reformatted, and I had to re-write this all over again, so *wipes sweat from brows* this was tiring... I need rest~! And food! Oh yeah, I wanted to ask, what do they call that story under the original story? Omake? Is that it? Hehe, if it is, then the three hours ago before their mission was supposed to be called "Omake", but it's the same, right? XD**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_"Lucy, stay close, would you?"_

_"We should help them!"_

_"Are they giving out fish?"_

**Dun, dun, dun! *inserts lightning effect and ominous shadows* Wahahaha! A little sneak peek for the next chapter! Anyway, this is NewMusic098 (Pen-san) signing out~!**

**Ja ne~**


	3. On a Mission

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the NaLu hater ( as I know ) Hiro Mashima!_

_**Demons of New Earthland**_

_Written by NewMusic098_

**Chapter 2:**

**On a Mission**

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were descending down the small mountain as they headed towards the village. The blonde had a cheerful and carefree expression on her face and Happy flies in circles above her head, while Natsu had one of his very rare, stoic and thoughtful expression.

His onyx gaze was locked on the purple house that can be spotted even in their range of vision. It was so big, but it felt empty. The dark aura that you could feel surrounding it just screams mystery, but now wasn't the time to be looking into those things. Now is the time to complete this mission.

He noted in his head that he'll be sure to pick a harder request next time. This mission, the one that Lucy picked, was boring from the very start. Getting a book back for a client? That was extremely boring. But then again, he did like to see Lucy happy, so he agreed on this mission for her sake. Plus a little money wouldn't hurt either.

He tore his gaze from the purple house and looked straight ahead. Lucy was grinning and was facing to her right, where Happy was. They were both grinning positively about the mission and how it would be easily finished. Seeing the blonde's slightly blushing face made him smile, too. The way he called her 'Weirdo' was one of his ways of saying his feelings. He wasn't sure til now, that he had found the love of his life the day he had met her.

It was one of those moments wherein you feel like you had been left out and you when you found out it was already too late. But lucky for him, the other half hasn't been completed yet. He'll be sure to get Lucy, and he won't stop until he does. Nothing was gonna stand in his way.

"We're here!" he heard Lucy exclaim. When his attention was recalled, he took in the view of the town. It was smaller compared to when you see it from a bird's eye view. Small houses with open windows, small stores that sold pastries and vegetation, and some that sold clothing. It was a resourceful town, even though it looked impovershed.

The team walked through town, examining the places and structures of this small community. Happy glided in the air, getting an arieal view in front of them. He put one of his paws on his forehead and squinted his eyes to get a better view and to fight the light of the glaring sun.

"Wow..." he muttered. "This place is so small." Just a few kilometers away from them, was another set of mountain ranges, completely covering the town's routes and making it hard for them to trade with other villages. But since it was a resourceful yet impovershed-looking town, they wouldn't need to do much trading. He swooped down to where Natsu and Lucy were, currently in a small tavern.

"Yo, chef!" Natsu hollered. "Can I get some meat here?" A man with a long hat and a slightly dirtied apron craned his neck to them and grinned.

"Coming right up, traveler!" he replied. Natsu grinned back and gave a small nod. He had both hands clasped and down at the table while shaking his right leg lightly. He looked at the girl beside him, who was reading a small booklet that she had packed along the way.

Her eyebrows were furrowed as her brown orbs kept focus on each word in the book. Natsu sighed and turned his head back to where the cook was preparing his meal. His onyx eyes held a blank gaze as his body continues his activity.

'How am I supposed to tell Lucy?' he thought. '"Hey, Lucy! I love you! Can we mate now?" Yeah, like that'll ever happen...' His eye twitched at his thought. Now he understands why Lucy and the others make fun of him about his intellegence. He never thought of anything like this before. It was all 'punch this, punch that' in his life. In some situations, he could come up with different things when an _enemy_ was facing him. But this time, Lucy was the one facing him, not an enemy. He couldn't do that in his situation now.

He shifted slightly in his seat and laid his head on the table. His eyes landed on Lucy again, who was still unmoved since she was still reading. Seeing her all focused and determined like that made her look so strong, he sometimes wished that she would just stay like that so no one would mess with her. But then again, he'll miss seeing that adorable smile and her cutesy ways of doing things. They way she makes him laugh and the way he makes her laugh was a clear sign to him that he was in love. He would always be happy as long as she's with him. He would always protect her and do anything he can to make her happy, too.

Speaking of which, he hasn't seen his blue-furred friend since they sat down. Had he gotten lost? Or was he just hiding? Still, he worried for his friend, and he wouldn't want to leave him wandering in this town. He groggingly sat up straight and stretched his arms. Then he yawned and scratched his back lazily.

He looked back to Lucy, who was now staring at him before blinking a few times and focusing back in her book. By the way he saw it, her eyes were storming through the pages. He wasn't even sure that she was even reading. And to top that off, she was blushing the whole time, and was trying to hide said blush from him using the booklet by stuffing it on the lower side of her face.

"Lucy?" he asked, raising a tired brow. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The blonde replied quickly by nodding her head and smiling sheepishly. Now that was the Lucy he knew. Not the bashful, over-sensitive type that he wasn't used to, but the cheery and playful Lucy, who is always strong no matter how hopeless the situation is. The one that he fell in love with, he thought.

"Y-yeah..." he heard her say. "I-I'm fine, Natsu. You?" She asked him. Natsu grinned before nodding and giving her a thumbs up.

"Yep." he said. "Just gonna go look for Happy. Bag my food for me, will you? Thanks!" He ran off before he could hear the blonde's slightly obvious reaction.

"Natsu Dragneel get back here!" she screamed as she tilted her head to see him turn to a corner and disappearing from view. She growled, shut the booklet she was holding and shoved it back into her purse.

"That guy's gonna get it!" she sneered, an angry vein throbbing on her forehead.

* * *

Natsu was walking down a narrow road that he turned to when he ran away from Lucy. He had both hands behind his head and tilted towards the sky as he enjoyed the beautiful blue sky and the clouds slowly floating by. They were so carefree and looked like they were enjoying everything that they have.

'I wish I was just a cloud...' he thought. Sure, being a Dragon Slayer meant he could destroy things and fight with fierce enemies, but the stress of thinking about how to tell Lucy his feelings was already getting to him. It hasn't even been 4 hours yet! How he envied the clouds, so free and without a care in the world.

He then turned left at an intersection where he got a whiff of Happy's scent. He saw that the place sold various types of seafood. He now realized why Happy wasn't with them the whole time. As he walked along, he saw his blue-furred friend near a stand where a merchant was selling fish.

"Please, mister~!" Happy begged. "Can I have some fish?" The man looked at Happy for a moment, whose wide eyes were making it difficult to resist his charms. Giving in, the man sighed and gave him some salmon. Happy cheered and started to nibble on his fishy treat.

"Thank you, mister!" the cat said through muffled voices. The merchant rested his head in his hand and watched the blue cat eat the fish away. Then, the merchant spotted the pink-haired Dragon Slayer stroding closer to them with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, Happy!" Natsu called. The cat's response was for his ears to twitch then look at the direction where Natsu was seen.

"Natsu!" Happy grinned. He flew over to were Natsu was and flopped down in his head. The teen raised his hand and patted the cat's back, earning him a purr in delight.

"So this is what you've been up to!" Natsu exclaimed. "Thanks, mister!" He chuckled. The merchant smiled and waved his hand.

"It's no problem, son." he said. "Always glad to be of help. By the looks of it, you appear to be travelers. Where are you from?" He asked.

"My name's Natsu." the pink-haired teen replied. "We're from Fairy Tail of Magnolia. The little guy's name is Happy."

"Nice to meet you!" Happy greeted. The man gave a small chuckle and nod to the two.

"Nice to meet you, too." the man answered. "My name is Jeppeto."

"Thanks again, Mr. Jeppeto!" Natsu said. "Well, we should be going now. See ya!" He gave a small wave and started to head back to the tavern where Lucy was. Then, he stopped abruptly with a look of slight fright in his face. He just realized he left Lucy in a small tavern, full of people whom they never met. Some of them might even be thieves or just a bunch of perverts!

'Lucy...' he thought. He then ran as fast as he could to the tavern and didn't stress about Happy's grip on his hair as he tried to held onto him. As soon as he reached the tavern, he slammed the door open, startling everyone with his anger. He saw Lucy looking at him with a shocked face. Near her were two thug-looking guys who also had the same shocked expression.

"Get away from her!" Natsu exclaimed. He ignited his fists and lunged towards the two. He landed solid punches to their heads that sent them flying to the other side of the tavern. There was a cloud of smoke that covered them for a few seconds. When the smoke cleared, it revealed two thugs unconscious on the ground covered with some broken pieces of wood.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Lucy screamed. "What the heck was that for?" Natsu turned to her with a serious expression.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked. Lucy became dumbfounded at this point. But he was serious in asking this simple question. He would kill them if they even tried to hurt her.

"Of course not!" she said, stepping back a bit. "They're just-" Lucy was about to explain when Natsu held her hand and squeezed it gently. He wasn't even thinking at this point and just dove right in.

"Lucy," he breathed. "Stay close, would you?" He didn't want any space between them. "Just, don't go anywhere. I don't want you getting hurt. Those guys..."

"Weren't going going to hurt me!" she exclaimed. Natsu snapped out of his trance and saw that he was holding Lucy's hand. The conversation he had earlier with the Dragon Tracker was resurfacing from his mind, and holding her like this was making him very hot.

He quickly let go of her hand and hid his own behind him. Then, he looked back to Lucy, who had an annoyed, yet worried expression in her eyes.

"I-I thought they were trying to hurt you?" he said, trying to hide his nervousness. It seemed to have worked, since she furrowed her brows and glared at him. So much for relief.

"Why would you think that?" Lucy asked. "They were the waiters, you idiot! They were asking me about my order and why you weren't here to claim yours!" At that, Natsu blinked, then turned his head to the two unconscious men on the floor.

Now that he looked more closely, he realized that they were both wearing aprons and holding a small clipboard. He turned back to Lucy, who had a very annoyed expression playing through her face. His lips twitched a forced grin, since he was deathly afraid of what Lucy was going to do to him now.

"S-sorry..?" he asked, hoping that she would forgive him for now and just move on. She looked at him for a few moments, mentally deciding whether to just spare him from her wrath or give him the punishment he deserves. Then, she sighed and shook her head.

"What am I gonna do with you?" she breathed out. "Nevermind, let's just... pay for the damages and move on." She walked over the counter and asked for the chef to discuss the payment. Normally, Natsu would be relieved when Lucy didn't mind his destructive attitude, but something was off. He didn't know what it was, so he just shrugged the thought away.

* * *

She should have hated him. She should hated him for injuring innocent people without even analyzing the situation. She should hated him for wasting valuable resource money because of his screw ups. But, despite all this, she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

It wasn't his fault that he was so overprotective of her because she was weak. It never was his fault. He was doing things that he thought was right in his way of thinking. Right now, and even back then, he thought of the right things to do. She could never hate him. Ever. Because she had fallen hard for him.

She had felt it a long time ago, back when she was a noobie in the guild. Back then, she was always causing problems for her guildmates. Getting their guild destroyed, starting up a war with the Phantom because of her father, and even ended up causing her friends like Gray and Erza to get hurt. But through it all, all of them didn't blame her and even fought with all they got just to get her back, especially Natsu.

She hadn't known why he cared so much for her. Maybe because she was his teammate and partner. But back then, she thought he felt something more. Like how she was feeling before, even now. But, that thought was crushed when she was invited to come to the South Gate Park with him at night.

At first, she thought nothing of it. Just a friendly moonlit walk down the beautiful scenery of the park. But, as Mira's constant teasing got to her, she began to think more wildly and more imaginatively. She was naive into thinking of those things, because all he wanted was Virgo's powers to dig holes in the earth.

She should have realized that he was that dense and could never feel so strongly about anyone. But, when she finally began to accept that he would never love anyone that way, he found more and more ways to make her fall harder. Like what he did earlier. Why did he held her hand like that? And why did he say that he wanted her to be close to him? It was beggining to pull her deeper in her love-crazed passion for the Dragon Slayer. The way he laughs, the way he moves, the way he talks. It was all those things and more. It was never enough to just watch him. It always felt like a right and not a privilege to join him in his goofiness, even though it sometimes cause trouble.

"Miss?" she heard the chef's voice call. Her train of thought was derailed and she laughed nervously, causing the chef to raise a brow.

"S-sorry..." she muttered. "Well, anyways, I'm very sorry for my friend's behavior." She scratched her cheek and grinned sheepishly. The chef, instead of being outraged and demanding payment, just laughed. Lucy looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I'm sorry." he said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "It's just that I never thought that you would be apologizing for someone destroying property in a tavern! It's normal, miss. You don't have to worry about it."

"But-" Lucy tried to protest, but the chef turned serious and waved a hand at her.

"No worries, child." he said. "You and your boyfriend are charge-free. I told you this happens all the time!"

"B-b-b-BOYFRIEND?" she shrieked in disbelief. Does he seem her and Natsu as boyfriend and girlfriend? That was absurd! "N-no, mister, he-he's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh?" the chef asked, raising a brow once again. "But he sure acts like it. You should have seen the look on his face when he thought my men were trying to hurt you!" He chuckled before placing his hand on the table.

Lucy, by this point, was stuttering and failing to hide her obvious blush. It wasn't like she didn't want to be called his 'girlfriend', it's just it was impossible for her to called like that. He didn't believe in those kinds of relationships, or so she thinks, and he seriously never considered about having a girlfriend before.

"Are you okay, miss?" the chef's worried tone snapped her out of her thought. She faked a smile and waved her hand, exposing her Fairy Tail mark to the chef.

"I-I'm fine, sir." she said. "S-sorry again for-"

"Your wizards?" the chef suddenly asked. Lucy blinked a few times before registering the question in her head. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes." she answered. "We're wizards from Fairy Tail, and we're here on a mission."

"Ah, I see..." the chef said. "So you're looking for _him_." At that, Lucy raised a brow and tilted her head.

"Um, who might that be, sir?" she asked. The chef put a finger on his chin and tapped it twice, before sighing and looking at her seriously. Lucy shivered at the heavy gaze of the man, but didn't dare show it.

"You're looking for this town's only wizard, Helius." he said. "He's the one who owns that really big house near the center of town."

"You... You mean that really big, creepy house?" Lucy asked. The chef nodded, and she began to sweat hard. They were seriously going to that creepy, old house? It was probably filled with dead bodies and full of icky spiders. Those spiders and their icky, gross, long legs. Oh, how she despised them so!

And as if reading her mind, the chef started to chuckle, causing Lucy to snap out of it once more.

"Don't worry miss." he assured. "It may look scary, but the man who lives there, Helius, is a very nice man. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Lucy seemed to have calmed down slight, the expression visible on her face.

"Oh, okay then." she said. "Well, thanks again mister..."

"Gerrald." he said. "Please call me Gerrald."

"Okay, thanks again mister Gerrald. And I'm sorry for-"

"Not that again." he sighed. Lucy giggled and smiled sheepishly. "I told you not to worry about that! Now, run along. Your boyfriend might get impatient and hit another one of my men!"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Lucy exclaimed at the chuckling chef. She pouted, then turned heel and walked away from the counter. She saw Natsu looking at his feet as they dangled from his seat.

"Hey, Natsu!" she called. The pink-haired teen looked up to her and grinned. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that grin. It was always one of his killer moves that he never knew he had.

'Damn that grin!' she thought.

"That was a pretty loud conversation." Natsu teased. Lucy pouted and glanced sideways at Gerrald. She quickly steered her eyes back to Natsu.

"It's wasn't a problem..." she said. "Mr. Gerrald said that we won't have to pay for the damages you made. So, I guess we're free..."

"Alright!" Natsu cheered as he and Happy raised their fist/paw in the air. "No jail time for us, Happy!"

"Aye, sir~!" the cat cheered as well. Lucy let a roll of sweat drop down her chin then sighed.

"Let's just go already." she said. "I managed to get some information about our mission. So let's go."

"Oh, okay then." he said. "Let's move!" He and Happy proceeded to run out of the tavern and with a cloud of smoke, they were out of sight. Lucy sighed once again and proceeded to follow the two idiots who were her teammates.

* * *

Natsu skidded to a spot when they were at least a good distance away from the tavern. He looked over and saw Lucy walking slowly towards them, not even attempting to catch up quickly. Sighing, he turned to her and waved at her.

"Hey, Lucy!" he shouted. "You're so slow! Hurry up, would you? You said you wanted to finish the mission quickly, right?"

"Well, excuse me for not being a hyperactive muscle-man like you!" she shouted back. "Just... wait for me there!" She started to jog towards them with moderate speed. About a minute later, she got to where Natsu and Happy were. She stopped and doubled over, panting to catch her breath.

Natsu didn't want to see her like this. It wasn't like he didn't want to see her all sweaty and weak, no. He didn't want her to be struggling over little things like this. He thrusted his hand near her face, offering her a hand to help stabilize her condition.

Lucy looked at his hand, and then to him. He grinned at her, not even needing to say that he wanted to help. He saw Lucy form a smile on her face, which made him jump for joy on the inside. It was always welling him up with pride to see her smile because of little things he do.

She accepted his help and held her hand. He fought back a blush he felt her soft skin against his calloused ones. He helped her up to her feet and balanced herself with his hand for support. After breathing deeply for a few times, she gave Natsu a quick nod, assuring him that she was fine.

He reluctantly let go of her hand and they started to walk away.

"So, where's the client's house?" Happy asked. He then saw Lucy stop for a moment, a look of fright on her face.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu asked. If there was something troubling her, he would go to all ends of Earthland to fix it. No ones going to mess with her without dealing with him first.

"I-it's nothing..." she muttered. But she was shivering like a leaf, and that didn't go unnoticed by the pink-haired teen.

"You sure?" Happy beat him to the question. He clenched his fist in preparation. If there was anything at all that was bothering her, he'll come right up and punch the living daylights out of them so she could be happy.

The blonde took quick breaths, trying to calm herself down. A few moments later, she managed to stop shaking and gulp down the last of her fear.

"It's the client's house..." she muttered. "It's that scary one... in the middle of town..."

"That's it?" Natsu asked in disbelief. The blonde nodded and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked. Natsu waved a hand at Lucy, silently saying it's not her he was laughing at.

"I-it's not you..." he said between laughs. "I told you, didn't I? Stay close to me, and I promise you no one and nothing is ever going to hurt you." He gave her his signature grin. Then, he felt arms circling his waist. He looked down and saw Lucy hugging him. If there was a control limit, he would have snapped.

Feeling her this close against his body was turning him on. He wasn't a pervert, but her scent was driving him insane. So, even though he disgraced the idea, he pushed her back gently.

"N-not that close..." he muttered. Lucy giggled and nodded at him, making him feel slightly relieved.

"You like each otherrrrrr~!" Happy teased them from behind. They snapped their heads towards the cat and started to chase him. They were yelling and denying the fact, but they had smiles and blushes on their faces.

"Stay away from us!" they heard an old man's voice yell. They stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. Natsu and Lucy both had serious expressions playing on their faces. Someone was in trouble, and they needed to help.

They started to run towards a narrow alley down the road. They stopped abruptly when they saw four shadows. Two of which were menacing while the others looked frightened. There was an old man and an old woman in the end of the alley, cornered by what seems to be thieves holding knives and grinning evily.

"Give us all your money!" one of them said. "Unless you want to end up like chopped liver, that is!"

"P-please, someone help us..." the old woman cried. Lucy was seeing all this beside Natsu. She clenched her fist and huffed.

"We should help them!" she whispered with determination. Natsu could only nod, seeing as there was no argument over this. He really admired Lucy's kind heart and her determination to help anyone in need. Maybe it was one of the reasons he fell for her in the first place.

Natsu stepped out from their hiding place, Lucy following close behind, and smacked his fist on a wall, catching the attention of the four people in front of them.

"You there!" he said. "The hell do you think you're doing to those poor old people!"

"That's none of your business, kid!" one of the thieves said.

"Yeah! Beat it or we'll kill you!" the other exclaimed. Natsu smirked at their words. They really had no idea who they were dealing with.

"Is that so?" he ignited both of his hands on fire that made both thieves drop the knives they were holding and stare at him in awe. "Well let's see you try!"

He ignited his feet on fire as well and lunged at the two with great speed. With one, solid punch to the face, he sent one of the thieves flying to a wall. But the resulting impact caused it to crumble. And unfortunately, the two elders were near said wall. Lucy saw this and quickly pulled out one of her Keys.

"Gate of the Ram, I open Thee! Aries!" she exclaimed. In a puff of smoke, the pink-haired, shy and retire spirit of Lucy was beside her.

"I'm sorry." she said timidly. "What do you want me to do? I'm so sorry!"

"We need to help those elders." she pointed to the crumbling wall, ignoring her apologies. Aries knew what she meant and nodded at her. She thrusted her palms in front of her towards the direction of the wall.

"Wool Wall!" she exclaimed. A blast of pink fluffly clouds shot out of her palms and formed above the elderly. When the stone wall collapsed, the two old people remained safe as the protective fluff of pink absorbed all the impact.

"All right!" Lucy said. "Good job, Aries!" The lamb gave her a nod, and didn't realize that one of the thieves were closing in on her. Lucy saw this and glared viciously at the sneaky villain.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said. She grabbed her whip from her belt and swung it to the enemy.

"Aries, duck!" she said. Aries looked to her and saw the incoming whip. She panicked, before disappearing with a puff of smoke. It completely missed Aries and she managed to wrap the thief's hands. Shocked, the man stumbled backwards, only to meet Natsu's stong chest when he bumped against it.

"Hi!" Natsu said. Then, without a second's warning, he punched him unconscious. Afterwards, he grabbed him by the shirt and flung him to where the other guy was knocked out.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked the elderly. The woman was the first to respond by giving him a small nod.

"Yes." she said. "Thank you so much for helping us. Helius dear, are you okay?" She looked over to the old man with a long beard, reaching a little to his knees.

"I'm fine, Ceccilia." he replied. "Thank you again, children." He gave them a small smile in return.

"No problem!" Natsu grinned. "Hey old man, you have a pretty long beard there!"

"Yes, I'm quite proud of it!" the old man said proudly. Lucy cleared her throat to catch their attention.

"Sir," she started. "You said that your name was Helius, correct?"

"Yes, that is right..." he said. "Why do you ask, my dear?"

"Well, we're Wizards from Fairy Tail! And we're here to fulfill your request!" At that, the old man blinked a few times before smiling.

"I see... Well, thank you young wizards, for helping out this old man." Happy giggled and gave a nod to him. He sprouted his wings and glided in the air. He then saw Ceccilia holding a basket that contained freshly caught fish. He began to drool and fly slowly towards the basket.

"There's a ton of fish there!" he said. "Are they giving out fish?" Natsu, Lucy and the old people chuckled at the little cat. The old woman patted Happy's head and smiled warmly.

"As for your bravery for standing by us," Ceccilia said. "I would like to reward you with this, little cat. Go on, take it." She held out a basket of fish that she had with the other one. Happy cheered and gladly accepted the old woman's offer.

"Thank you so much, granny!" he said. The old woman laughed softly before petting him some more. Lucy walked closer to them and reached out a hand to help them stand. When the two elders were concluded to be fine, all of them were walking back to the creepy old house that Helius and Ceccilia supposedly lived in.

Behind them, Natsu was deep in thought once more. As he was watching the old man, he felt something off about him. It was exactly the same thing he felt about the house when they got closer to the town. But, seeing as he poses no harm, he shrugged the instictual guess and proceeded to head to their client's home.

* * *

**Chapter 2! Finally up! Weeeh~! XD**

**I had a little trouble writing this, since I had a major case of writer's block the pass week. But now, I'm okay!**

**So anyways, here are my responses to my faithful reviewers! I love you all! :D**

**lovefairytail007 = Thanks for the review! Even though you're not a NaLu fan, I still appreciate the support! :D**

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya = Well, here's the update! XD Thanks so much for the review~!**

**Keeta2244 = Hehe, thanks... Hope you like this one, too! ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chamadarnya = Thank you so much for reviewing! XD Here's what happened next! Hope you like this, too! Love the support! XD**

**That's it! And thank you for all who read the story, too! But Y U NO REVIEW? XD**

**Anyway, please continue supporting this story! As well as my other stories like "Fairy Homes", "Me and Fairy Tail", "After School Fun" and more~!**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_"You can't do that!"_

_"We have the book!"_

_"Soon... Oh yes... Very soon..."_

**Ooh... Wonder who that could be? XD Anyway, tune in for the next chappy! Love y'alls! NewMusic098 ( Pen-san ) is out! ^^V**

**Ja Ne~**


	4. The Book

_Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima._

_**Demons of New Earthland**_

_Written by NewMusic098_

**Chapter 3:**

**The Book**

* * *

The team was currently following the two oldies to their home. The details of the mission will be discussed when they reached the house. It was only straight ahead, and they could see it clearly from where they were. The house itself didn't look that scary when up-close, but it did look a bit rundown. Lucy wondered just how long the two had been living there to get their house to look like that.

"F-forgive me for asking, but..." Lucy started, looking at Ceccilia, who was walking a little in front of her. The old woman looked back at her with a smile on her face.

"Yes, what is it?" the woman asked. Lucy gave a small chuckle before reciprocating the woman's smile.

"Well, I was just wondering," Lucy said, her eyes staring at the old house they were heading to. "How long have you two been living in this town?"

"Me and Helius had been here since we were just little kids." Ceccilia answered, getting the interest of the blonde girl. Her brown eyes were sparkling with interest when she heard that, and Ceccilia could clearly see her excitement.

"Really?" Lucy asked. "Does that mean you two got married here, too?" At that, Lucy heard Helius laugh and sigh. He looked at her with a warm smile on his face.

"That brings back memories..." he sighed. "I can't believe it's already been 60 years since our marriage."

"That's true..." the old woman said. "It seems only yesterday, we were at the church, and the town wasn't this rundown at all..."

"Yes..." Helius sighed. "A lot can change in 60 years... But still, I'm happy that I at least can spend that time with you." He said. Even though they were married, Ceccilia couldn't help but blush a bit, and it caused a hearty laughter out of Helius.

"That's quite true." Ceccilia chuckled timidly. "Lucy, what made you ask such a question?" She stopped a little in front of her, and the blonde stopped just the same. The two boys and Happy were still chatting around while walking, leaving the two girls for their solitude.

Lucy was in a daze for a few moments, until the old lady snapped her fingers to get her out of her train of thought. The blonde blinked a few times in confusion, then smiled sheepishly at the old woman.

"M-maybe it was out of curiosity?" she answered with a question of her own. "I don't really know. I was just really wondering how long you'd been living here, that's all." The old woman stared at her, those vibrant caramel eyes filling Lucy up with comfort on the inside.

"Really, deary?" she asked. Lucy gave a small nod in response. "I was actually wondering myself..." To that, Lucy tilted her head sideways a bit, and let out a sound of confusion escape her lips. The elder saw that she didn't understand, and so she continued to speak.

"Lucy dear," she started. "What is your relationship with that boy there?" She pointed to Natsu, who was now a few yards away from them. They were already nearing the house and passing by a small fountain in the centre of town. Lucy felt her heart pound to unnatural levels when she was asked.

She would never have thought that this sweet old lady could see right through her in almost an instant. They hardly know each other, and yet, she was asking things that her only her friends would think of asking. A small blush formed on her face as she tried to slip out of the question. The only thing is she wasn't sure what to answer to Ceccilia.

If she finds out, she might talk to Natsu about it, and it would hurt her even more if Natsu was forced to go out with her because of guilt; guilt that she was hurt all this time and he didn't even notice it. But why was she thinking like this? All Ceccilia asked was what Natsu was to her. She wasn't asking if she liked him or not.

Sighing, Lucy took a few seconds to compose herself while the old lady was distracted by some kids. She was telling them stories now as they sat by a bench near from where they were standing. Speaking of which, Lucy had completely forgotten that she was standing. And she had just realized that she was the only one left standing in the middle of the street. Embarrassment took over her as she stuttered her way to the old woman and the group of kids.

One of the kids saw her, and pointed at her while smiling. "Oba-chan~, your weird friend is back!" At that, Lucy completely froze stiff, while the other kids began to laugh. Ceccilia patted their little heads to calm them down, then looked at Lucy.

"Sorry about that, deary." she stated. "These little children are just having some fun. Aren't you, little ones?" She asked the kids. They all exclaimed a 'Yes, Oba-chan~!' to her, and that made Lucy feel at ease.

"Now, it's time for you to go." The old lady continued. "Your parents might wonder where you are. Go on now, shoo~." She waved her hands playfully at the children, who whined a little before running back to different sides of the streets.

Then, she patted the empty seat behind her, signalling Lucy to come and sit next to her. Doing as she was told, the blonde walked over and sat down. All the way, her nerves were getting the best of her, and she doubted whether or not she should answer the wise woman's question.

"Now then," Ceccilia stated. "Where were we...? Ah, yes, about that boy. Who is he again?" She asked Lucy. Lucy's face twitched a smile before answering the old lady.

"His name is Natsu, Ceccilia-san." She answered. "A-and he's just my friend." She continued. "Nothing more than a friend..." At that, the old woman's brows furrowed for a moment, then her eyes softened and she smiled knowingly.

"Well, that's not how it looks to me." She said. And to that, the blonde's face was covered with a pink blush. How on earth was the old woman this cunning? She never knew. All she knew that the woman beside her knew how to observe people and their reactions.

"W-what's that supposed to mean, Oba-san?" she asked, trying to act innocent as she darted her gaze from every direction whilst avoiding the old woman's own. But the woman saw through her guise, and she shook her head slowly and crossed her arms.

"You can't fool me, Lucy." She said, looking straight into the blonde's eyes. "There's something you're keeping from him, isn't there?"

"N-no, not really..." Lucy chuckled nervously almost afraid of uttering another word. Who knows, Ceccilia might even know what she thinking at this very moment.

"Don't try to deny it," she heard the old woman chime. "There's no telling what would happen if you did... You might even lose him to someone else..." Lucy felt her heart sink deeper at the image of Natsu being in the arms of another woman. Of course she would be happy for him, but she would regret not even getting a chance with him.

They were _friends_, and Lucy did her best to convince herself with that simple fact. Their relationship is purely platonic in Natsu's eyes, and she couldn't possibly change that now that they've been through so much together. Their bond should never break because of something as an attraction.

But there was still a sense of longing in Lucy that she wanted to fill. She wanted Natsu to realize that she was looking for something else in him. In other words, she was waiting for him. She was waiting for him to become mature and actually engage in a romantic relationship with someone, even if that someone wasn't her. It could be anyone he liked, just as long as the girl was right in the head, and Lucy would be fine with that.

She would be finer with it if the girl he likes was her, but that was just exaggerating her hopes. Their friendship, _best_ friendship, was everything to Natsu. And it saddened her a bit now that she realized what she was thinking.

Ceccilia, being the wise old-timer she was, saw Lucy's grief and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Immediately, the blonde girl snapped out from her train of thought and looked at the old woman, who was by then smiling at her kindly.

"Would you… like to listen to a story, Lucy-san?" Ceccilia asked. This confused the blonde, but she nodded anyways, looking for any advice that the elder could give her. Ceccilia put her hand back to her lap and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. And when she opened them again, it seemed distant, almost reminiscent.

"It was back when I was just a young maiden, about your age…" she started, and Lucy focused on every word. "I was the only daughter of my family, so I'm the one who was always protected by my parents. I lived a normal life, fallen in love, got heart-broken, but I never lost hope that I'll find the one for me…"

"That was until I happen to chance upon an injured wizard by the outskirts of town…"

**.~ … ~.**

_Ceccilia was walking down the hills to go back to her town after gathering some flowers, her waist-length auburn hair flowing gently as the breeze hits her. She was asked by her mother to do this since they run a flower shop in town. Eventually reaching the foot of the mountain, she heaved an exhausted yet happy sigh as she saw the entrance to their village._

_But as soon as she started to walk down the path, she felt her foot hitting something. It was something soft, and felt like someone's body. She looked down, peering the ground to see any signs of a person, but she saw none. She tapped the ground for any suspicious movement, and then she felt a stirring from the ground. She gasped and stepped back a little when the stirring turned into some sort of spatial distortion. Before her, a figure of person wearing a dark cloak appeared lying on the ground. Slowly, the young Ceccilia approached the person and checked if they were still alive. Fortunately, the man was still breathing as his chest was rising and falling, but Cecillia's face took on a shocked expression when she looked at the man's face and features._

_Under the cloak, a number of gashes tore his clothing and even injured him. Some of the gashes looked really serious and deep, while the others were just minor cuts and bruises. His face was slightly dirtied, his white hair covering his face slightly as he lied on his side._

_Taking pity on him, the young auburn-haired woman tucked the basket under shoulder and lifted the man. He was quite heavy for her, but she bore the weight and trudged back to her home._

_No one was at home at the time, so she laid him on a wooden bed with a soft mattress to rest while she went to her mother a few blocks away from their home. Before closing the door, she looked at the wizard's face, soft and peaceful, smiled, and made her way out._

_Moments later, she returned to find him still asleep. She was quick to bring a basin with warm water near the bed and a soft, small cloth. She soaked the cloth in the water and squeezed out the excess. Being as gentle as possible, she stroked one of the man's injuries near his chest to wipe them clean._

_Unfortunately, the results weren't what she expected. The wizard gasped at the contact of the water and he sat up, almost flying off the bed as he did so with a loud scream._

"_Damn it, that hurts!" he screamed comically. His ruby-red eyes darted in all directions before reaching down to the spot in his chest where it hurt the most. He wasn't expecting to touch someone's hand at all. His eyes widen in shock, and when he followed the hand, he saw a beautiful woman with auburn hair and vibrant caramel eyes staring at him with a slightly amused smile._

"_W-who are you…?" he asked, struggling to hide a faint blush under the woman's concerned gaze._

"_I am Ceccilia…" she answered him. "I'm sorry to have woken you, wizard, but I need to treat your injuries. Would you lie back down so I can fix them up for you?" The man, who was still a bit embarrassed from waking up like that, decided to comply with the woman's kind order and lied back down._

_Ceccilia was quick to work with cleaning his wounds on his chest and arms, which was a little awkward for the both of them since he was required to take his shirt off._

_At first, the man was reluctant in removing the item from his body, but eventually gave in because of the pain. Ceccilia had to admire his body, even though it was mostly covered by wounds. He has a lean but strong build. He wasn't ripped and bulging with muscles and it complemented his pale skin._

_The auburn-haired lady forced herself from ogling at him and proceeded to clean the rest of his wounds, then his face. Afterwards, she searched the house for some medicinal herbs and used them to make some sort of ointment in a matter of minutes. She applied them all on his wounds before wrapping them with bandages._

"_All finished," Cecillia said as she wiped her forehead. "Does it hurt any at all?" she asked the man. The white-haired man lifted his arms for a moment, examining the bandages on his limbs and chest before shaking his head._

"_Its fine…" he muttered. "I… Thanks, I guess…" he said. "I forgot to introduce myself to you… My name is Helius."_

"_Helius?" Ceccilia repeated. Helius nodded, causing a small smile to appear on Ceccilia's lips._

"_It's nice to meet you, Helius-san." She said. He nodded once more, and took his clothing before standing up, shocking Ceccilia a bit. He shouldn't be able to move with those kinds of injuries, especially when he was just recovering. Yet here he was, walking towards the door and starting to leave._

"_Are you sure you should be-?" The auburn-haired woman cut herself off when Helius looked at her with a gentle gaze. She didn't realize it until now, but he was taller than her. She was only at his shoulder-level, and she also realized that the white-haired man was leaning a bit too closely, their noses almost touching._

"_Thank you for your concern," he stated. "But I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, and thanks for helping out a stranger." He moved away from her face, failing to see the blushing girl as he took a step out the door._

"_I live in town, actually…" he said as he stopped himself. He turned to her once more. "Maybe we could see each other sometime?"_

"_That…" Ceccilia stammered. She was shaking from embarrassment, but managed to say a few words. "That would be lovely…" she gave off another warm smile, ushering Helius to form a smile of his own. He turned back once again and this time actually started to leave._

"_I'll see you soon, Ceccilia…" he said as the door closes rather dramatically._

* * *

Natsu looked behind him as he wondered why it had gone so quiet. Earlier, the two girls were just having a friendly chat, now it was silent. It was something that he wasn't very fond of. When he saw no one behind him, he raised a brow while turning completely around and rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"Hey old man," he called out loud, breaking Helius's walking pattern and caused him to look behind him. Natsu, not even needing to turn around, continued by asking, "Have you seen where Lucy went?"

"You mean the sweet, young, blonde girl?" the old man asked. He saw Natsu nod his head, so he decided to continue. "I think she was with Ceccilia somewhere. Don't worry though, they won't be long."

"Oh…" the pink-haired dragon slayer said. Sighing, he turned back around only to catch the devious and mischievous glint in the old man's eyes. He jolted back a little and was ready to fight or flee when it calls for it. He was, however, left dumbfounded when the old man grinned.

"You're worried about her, huh?" he asked slyly.

"Of course I'm worried about her," Natsu said as he matched the old man's grin. "I'm her partner, I'm supposed to worry about her and keep her safe!"

"Ah… I see…" Helius replied. He looked curiously at the young man, eyeing him for the hell of a reason that Natsu didn't know, before he sighed. "Aren't you a bit young to be married?" At this, Natsu's face turned into the color of his hair as steam could literally be seen coming out of his ears.

"M-m-ma… MARRIED?!" Natsu exclaimed. "W-w-we're n-not ma-married! W-what makes you th-think that?!" Really, this was something Natsu wasn't expecting. He wasn't prepared for that, especially about being asked if Lucy was married to him! Clearly, this man was too wise for his own good.

"Really…?" he heard Helius ask. "But by the way you act when she's around, it's like she's got you wrapped around her finger or something…"

"I-it's not like that!" Natsu quickly answered, raising a hand to defend himself from non-existent attacks. "We're just teammates, okay? We aren't… _married_…" The elder looked at him strangely, before shrugging it off with a sigh.

"You know," he stated. "That reminds me of something…" He looked up the sky with a reminiscent glint in his eyes. Natsu looked at him confusedly before the old man looked back at him, shaking his head.

"You're reaction was kind of what Ceccilia said when we were quite young…" he said. "Would you like to listen for a while?" After a while of contemplation, Natsu decided to agree and listen to the man's story.

"This also has something to do with the book…" Helius muttered, piquing Natsu's interest. Leading the way, they sat down on a ledge of a nearby house.

"It was the time when I came and visited Ceccilia one day…" he started.

**.~ … ~.**

_Helius sat down on a wooden chair as Ceccilia prepared him a nice cup of tea. It had been a few weeks since their first encounter, and the white-haired wizard became better acquainted with the auburn-haired girl. They talked for a while before Helius embarks on another mission or go to his guild. But, he was more than willing to come back to see the auburn-haired lady when he finally got some free time._

"_Here you go," Ceccilia said as she placed the cup on the table. "Careful, it's hot."_

_Helius nodded at her before taking the cup, blowing at it gently before taking a sip. Moments later, Ceccilia sat on the opposite side of the sofa across him._

"_It's very nice…" Helius muttered as he laid the tea back down. "The tea, I mean."_

"_T-thank you," Ceccilia stuttered a little. "May I ask something, Helius-san?"_

"_Anything…" the white-haired man answered. "What is it that you want to know?"_

_The auburn-haired lady put a finger on her lip, as if she was thinking about something, before smiling at the wizard._

"_How does it feel to be a wizard?" she asked. "I've never been gifted with magical abilities, and I was always fascinated by magic. Tell me, what's it like…?" Helius looked at the girl for a moment, his intense gaze almost enough to make her blush again. But luckily, he sighed a second before she showed her crimson cheeks._

"_You want to know what it feels like to be a wizard, huh…" Helius muttered. "Well, for starters, it isn't always fun and games. Sure, we wizards enjoy the benefits of having magic from time to time, but most of the time we use it to help out others."_

"_We go on jobs in order to collect money and earn a living. Sometimes, we go up against fellow wizards in friendly competition, but all in all, it's hard…" he laughed. Ceccilia listened intently as his words sunk in. She then gave a light smile at him._

"_Thank you for that…" she smiled. "And would you mind answering another?"_

"_Of course not," Helius returned the smile to her. "You saved me, remember? The least I could do is to answer a few questions…"_

"_Well, that's what I wanted to talk about." Ceccilia said. "Why were you so injured when I saw you outside of town? Was it because of a mission…?" Helius's fun and attentive attitude suddenly disappeared as he heard the question, being replaced by a rather dark and serious aura._

"_It is…" he answered. "The mission was fairly easy, but the enemies weren't."_

"_Enemies?" she repeated, ushering a nod from him._

"_Yes," he said. "The mission was for me to retrieve this book…" He reached from a bag that was hidden under his cloak and revealed a book with a midnight-black cover on it. "It's very valuable, and in the wrong hands, it could cause a catastrophe."_

"_Really…?" She asked. "But why did you end up getting all injured? Surely, a difficult mission would have required you to join a group?"_

"_As I've said, the mission was labeled as an easy one, so I took it for granted and went alone." Helius said. "I didn't know of the bandits and dark mages trying to get a hold of this book."_

"_Our master told me to keep it safe no matter what. So I took it with me to make sure I did so. But they outnumbered me and eventually beaten me. I've managed to hide the book using my magic, but they'll find out soon."_

_Ceccilia looked at Helius for a while, worried about what she just heard. She didn't want him to get injured again, but it was his duty as a wizard to follow his master's orders. Suddenly, she saw Helius wince slightly at a pain that caused him to hold his chest again. Quickly, Ceccilia was upon him and was gently laying him down on the sofa._

"_Helius-san, what's wrong?" she asked. It took a moment for him to feel relief and calm down, before looking up at the auburn-haired woman, caramel eyes filled with concern. He smiled a little towards her to know that he's alright._

"_I'm fine," he said. "It's just, my chest still hurts a little from time to time… It's nothing to worry yourself over-"_

"_What do you mean?" Ceccilia cut him off. "Of course I'll be worried about you! You're still injured and a large number of dark wizards are after you, yet you think I won't be worried? I knew I didn't do a good job of treating you! If only I had magic, you wouldn't have to walk around paranoid while hiding your injuries…" She trailed off as tears began to form in her eyes. Helius reached out and gently wiped away the salty water before they fell._

"_I said don't worry," Helius muttered comfortingly. "They're not smart enough to know where to find me… Besides, seeing you cry makes my chest even more painful than it is now…" He chuckled a little when he saw her blush appear. They stayed like that for a little while, until Ceccilia finally broke the silence._

"_L-let me treat your wounds again, please?" she asked hopefully. Helius blinked a couple of times before nodding, his eyes still glued to her face. She took a closer look at the wound when Helius's chest was bare and found it was still bleeding a little. This time, she took better measures in treating the wound before wrapping it up with a bandage again._

"_See that?" Helius suddenly asked. Ceccilia broke out of her pattern and looked at him confusedly. "You do have magic… At least, to me you do."_

"_W-what are you talking about…?" she asked him._

"_I mean, you have the power to touch the hearts of others…" he said as he smiled. "Not many people, normal or wizards alike, possess such a skill, and I'm glad that you do…"_

"_T-thank you," she muttered, her face blushing crimson. They stayed in utter silence for a while, enjoying each others' company, until Helius broke it by heaving a sigh._

"_Hey, Ceccilia," he called. The girl turned her face to him and tilted her head slightly. "I know this isn't the time for this, but… Would you accept it if I, court you?"_

_Awkward silence occurred between the two people. Helius was starting to think it was a bad idea bringing up such a topic in a situation like this; that is until he saw Ceccilia's face blushing crimson again._

"_C-co-COURT ME?!" she exclaimed, half-panicked and half excited. "W-why would you be asking something like that?!"_

"_Well I-"_

"_You can't do that!" she quickly said, shutting Helius up when he was about to say something. His lips formed a slight frown when he heard this, but soon turned to a smile when Ceccilia added, "You have to complete your mission first! Then, only then, can we do something like that!"_

_Another moment of silence passed by, until Helius finally chuckled, grabbing Ceccilia's head and gently hugging her in his chest._

"_Okay," he said. "Let's do that… After I finished them off, we can enjoy a lake-side dinner, how's that sound?"_

"_That sounds…" Ceccilia gulped a little of her nervousness down, but smiled at the close contact she's having with Helius. "That would be wonderful…"_

* * *

"Eh~!" Lucy exclaimed gleefully. "That's how you and Helius-san began?" The elder lady nodded her head in slight reminisce.

"Ah yes, Helius and I were an active pair back in the days…" she chuckled. "But right now, even when the flesh and bones are brittle and aged, our hearts and souls are still young and in love." Lucy had to admire the long-lasting relationship with the man she really loves. Unfortunately for her, the man she loves is either in love with food or fighting.

"Lucy dear," the old woman's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "If you take your time in everything, some things are bound to go wrong… It's okay to rush things…"

* * *

"…Even if it means you're risking something important like friendship." Helius said to Natsu. "I was a bit scared myself when I asked her, but if I didn't, I'm sure a lot more people would have asked her, and I'll be too late…"

"Remember, it's always good to follow your instincts, boy." He said firmly. "I can tell you have feelings for her, so you can't fool an old-timer like me!" At this, Natsu rubbed his head sheepishly as a similar sheepish grin covered his face.

"So," Helius asked. "Will you share with me how you met your maiden, young wizard?" Natsu felt a little embarrassed about sharing it with someone, but she was his best friend, so he thought there was nothing embarrassing about that.

"Okay," he nodded. The old man broke out into a grin, and Natsu was kind of guilty for thinking of him as being creepy or suspicious. This man was as happy-go-lucky as he was, so there would be nothing wrong about him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dim candle-lit throne room somewhere, a man sat on the throne as his fingers traced a book with a midnight-black cover on it. Then, one of what seems to be a lower class guard came to him and bowed.

"Boss," the guard said. "It seemed that your suspicions were true. That man Helius hired wizards to retrieve the book from him…"

The man stopped poking the book and looked at the lesser henchmen, before breaking out into a sadistic grin.

"It matters not," he bellowed. "We have the book! He can't do a thing about that!"

"But, boss… The wizards-"

"Are of no concern." He cut off. "Eliminate them if you want, but they do not hinder my plans… Now, you may leave." The lesser henchmen bowed before exiting the throne room. Once the underling was gone, his grin turned into an evil smirk.

"Soon… Oh yes… Very soon…" He chuckled as he traced the book once again. "I will obtain the power to rule the world!" His chuckling turned into maniacal laughter, his dark eyes somehow shining through the dim room.

* * *

**Chapter 3, minna! I'm sorry if I'm REALLY, REALLY late! T^T**

**It's really hard to come up with a follow-through, especially when I'm more focused on my other stories! XD But now, I'll be focusing on my forgotten stories, like this one and "How Dare You!". "Me and Fairy Tail" and "After School Fun" are good to last me a few weeks, so I'll focus on this one first! XD**

**Okay, on with the reviews!**

**MystiqueBlue = Yeah, I know. XD I'm working on that right now! Thanks for the review~! :D**

**Guest(1) = I can't wait for that, too! It's a secret whether or not he aged, you'll have to find out! ;) Thanks for the review!**

**GoldenRoseTanya = I know right? XD Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Guest(2) = Thanks for the review! Here's the next chap, hope you enjoy it! ^^**

**Keeta2244 = I will, I will, arigatou! *bows* Thanks so much!**

**Nakao Nakashima = Haha! Well, at least my story did something! XD Thanks for the review~!**

**AnimeCrazee4417(Guest)= Thanks a bunch! I'm sorry for not updating for so long! T^T Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Well, I probably should be able to write more, if school doesn't get in the way again… XD Please, continue supporting this story along with my other stories, okay? XD Look forward to them~!**

_**Next Chapter:**_

"_Don't come any closer!"_

"_Natsu, watch out!"_

"_Finally…got it…"_

**Look forward to this one, okay? It's gonna be epic! X) NewMusic098 ( Pen-san ) signing off~!**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
